1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fail safe logic monitors and, more particularly, to a monitor for monitoring a multi-bit word in a fail safe manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automatic flight control systems may contain dual monitored analog signal chains controlled by single thread modal logic. The modal logic can exhibit a failure that could cause multiple failures in the analog computation. The result of these failures is unpredictable in nature. Because of this, it has been necessary to devise means for determining the validity of the complete logic word.